Agent 3 x Agent 8 Love Story Book 2
by slenderm1khail
Summary: slenderm1khail(Me) - This is the official second book. Kyle, known as Agent 8, defeated Commander TarTar. Tim helped him. Tim is a human by the way. Professor is up to something. Something REALLY! bad. He's planning to splat(kill) both races. Tim's brother & sister, Amanda & Tom, are on their way to Inkopolis. What will happen to our heroes? You need to read it to find out!
1. Prologue

After Commander TarTar was defeated, New Squidbeak Splatoon: Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 3(Any), Agent 8(Kyle), Pearl Marina(Off The Hook, Agents 5 6 now), and Tim(he's Agent 7 now), were on their way to Inkopolis. Any came closer to Kyle. While they were talking, Cap'n wanted to talk with Tim.

\- What are you planning to do right now, bucko? - Cap'n asked him. - What is on your mind?

\- I can't really say. - Tim said to him. - I never liked Professor's plans. I want to know if my brother sister are okay.

\- I'm sure you're gonna be together again very soon. - Cap'n said to Tim.

After they arrived

\- Welcome to Inkopolis, Kyle Tim! - Pearl, Marina Cap'n Cuttlefish said.

This place was beautiful. Tim, even it was 12,000 years now, he still couldn't forget about Judd. Judd, even if he's a cat, never could forget Tim's face. Same with the others. Right now, Pearl Marina left to make "The Breaking News", Cap'n left, cause wanted to see his granddaughters. It were Tim, Any Kyle, who left. Tim said to Any:

\- I heard that you have these "Turf Wars" to earn the money, right?

Kyle was confused. Plus he never heard about these "Turf Wars".

\- That's right. - she answered back. - We have Regular Battle, Ranked Battle League Battle. Regular Battle's main task is ink the most turf to win. Ranked Battle has some "Modes": Rainmaker(slenderm1khail(Me) - This one was also as a mission back in Octo Expansion), Tower Control Splat Zones.

After Any finished with explaining about the "Turf Wars".

Tim left Any Kyle alone to talk with Judd. Cause it's been 12,000 years now since they saw each over.

Tim's POV Start

I left Any Kyle alone. It's been SO! long since me Judd were talking to each over. He's a cat, it's true, but I could understand his language. I noticed that he was sleeping. There also was a litttle version of him on his stomach. By the way all Inklings, who saw me, were scared. Some of them even were hidden inside of their houses. Man, that sucks, you know. I said to Judd:

\- Well hello there, my old friend.

He immediately woke up.

\- T-t-tim?! - he asked me. - Is that really you?!

\- Yep. That's me.

Tim's POV End

Meanwhile with Any Kyle.

They were on their way to Any's appartement. While they were walking, Inklings noticed Kyle. They couldn't believe that there's both Octoling Tim, who is an unknown creature to them. They were scared even more.

\- Don't worry. - Any said to Kyle. - Even if you both are new here, try to ignore them. They are just scared. Nothing much.

Inside of the appartement

Any Kyle were inside of Any's bedroom.

\- Let's let Tim know, where are we. - Any said to Kyle.

\- Alright. - Kyle answered back

They informed Tim about where are they. He answered back he's on the way. Firstly Tim said he can make problems, but Any said these words, when he refused:

\- No buts, young man. You're gonna live in my appartement it is not discussed.

Tim arrived.

Kyle turned on the TV. Looks like Pearl Marina chose to inform about him Tim much earlier.

\- Y'all know what time it is! - Pearl started as always.

\- It's Off The Hook, coming at you LIVE from the Inkopolis Square. - Marina said.

\- Yo, Marina, you knew that there are both Human Octoling in Inkopolis? - Pearl asked Marina.

After they finished with telling about Tim Kyle, they announced some new arenas.

\- And that's all the time we've got! - Pearl said.

\- Ubtil next time... - then they said together - Don't get cooked... Stay off the Hook!

Kyle turned of the TV.

\- Well that was unexpected. - Tim said.

\- Now we need to let everyone in Inkopolis know that you're not the enemies. - Any said to both of them.

Night time.

It was 10:00PM.

Any said to Tim that she has a spare room. So Tim left both her Kyle alone. Again.

\- You'll be sleep with me now, Kyle. - she said to him.

\- W-w-what?! - he asked.

\- You heard me. - Any said.

Then she came closer to him.

\- I-I-I... - Kyle couldn't finish.

Any used her hands and touched his face, causing to blush even harder.

\- Don't say anymore. - then she kissed him, blushing.

11:00PM

All three of them were sleeping.

Meanwhile with Amanda, Tom, and the others.

They were on their way to Inkopolis.

\- We're on our way to you, brother. - Amanda said.

\- We hope you're okay. - Tom said as well.

Then they said together.

\- Because we hope that one day Inklings, Humans Octarians can have a peaceful life.

slenderm1khail(Me) - I'm planning to make this sequel book much longer than the first one. Agent 9... I'm planning to use someone special. Agent 7 Agent 10... It's Tim Tom. What about Professor? He's planning something really dangerous. Did I mentioned he's some kind of Eggman's replacement? Alright, I'll see you next time. Don't get cooked... Stay Off the Hook~!


	2. Chapter 1

It's 8:00AM. Every Inkling started to woke up. Kyle woke up. Then he noticed Any, who was still lay next to him.

\- Morning, Sleeping Beauty. - he said.

She blushed.

\- M-morning to you too, Kyle. - she answered.

\- I see you two already woke up. - Tim was watching them with a smile.

\- Yes. - Kyle said to him - We woke up already.

\- Let's then start to get ready. - Tim said. - I'll see you around.

\- Where are you going? - Any asked Tim.

\- Cap'n told me that we must meet him and the others in 9:00AM. - then he left.

Tim's POV Start

I left Any and Kyle alone. While I was walking towards the destination point, I noticed someone. Every Inkling was looking at her.

It was a female Octoling. But... I heard their tentacles are officially red, but her ones... they have a pink colour. I noticed she's scared. I chose to help her. But then I noticed that someone was ready to splat(kill) her.

"shot"

Octoling girl was scared even more. She opened her eyes. She noticed that I helped her to survive. Everyone was shocked. Even Any Kyle, who just left Any's apartement.

Tim's POV End

Maria's POV Start.

I just wanted to find my brother. I never liked DJ Octavio's plans. While I was walking, every Inkling here was looking at me. It was so embrrassing. Then I heard a shot. I closed my eyes. I was scared. Very scared. When I opened my eyes, I saw a strange creature, who just saved me from being splatted(killed).

Maria's POV End

Meanwhile...

Cap'n was waiting for Kyle, Any Tim in the cabin with his granddaughters, Agent 4, Pearl Marina.

\- What is taking them so long? - Agent 4, known as Chris, asked.

\- I don't know, bucko. - Cap'n said to him.

\- Marina, we're going back to Inkopolis after them. - Pearl said to her best friend.

\- Okay, Pearl. - then they both left.

They came back. They noticed that everyone is shocked. They also noticed Tim, whose whole body was having a blue colour. They also noticed a female Octoling, whose tentacles were pink. Not red.

\- What happened here?! - they both asked.

Everyone pointed at the Inkling boy, whose colour was blue.

Any, Kyle, Tim, Pearl Marina were having an evil glares. Blue couldn't understand anything. Then Kyle punched him. In the stomach. Causing to feel pain. Marina came closer to Maria.

\- You're coming with us. Okay? - she asked.

Maria nodded. They all were on their way to Cap'n Cuttlefish's Cabin.

Cap'n's Cabin

\- What took you so long? - Cap'n asked them - And what happened to you, bucko? - asked Tim.

\- Shortly I helped this girl - Tim pointed at Maria - to not get splatted(killed). It's okay for me. We, humans, have some kind of immunity. But when it's the real weapon, then yeah we are weaklings.

\- Gramps, what are Octolings doing here? - Marie was having a temper issues now.

\- Yeah. They are our enemies, Cap'n. - Chris was agreed with her.

\- Calm down, Marie Agent 4. - Cap'n said to them.

\- Don't tell me to calm down, Gramps! - Marie was ready to explode already. - And who is that freak? - pointed at Tim.

\- Hey! I'm not a freak! Watch your language, young lady! - Tim was a good person, but sometimes it was very easy to make him angry.

\- What did you said to me?! - Marie was ready to start a fight.

\- You heard me! - Tim answered back.

\- ENOUGH!!! - Callie yelled. - Both of you! I don't know what's going on here, but I'm sure you all have a good explaination of the situation. - She said.

\- Gramps, where were you Three all this whole time? - Marie wanted to know everything.

Sometime later.

After they all finished, Kyle Maria left. They were needed to talk about something.

\- So now we have eight agents, right? - Callie asked.

\- That's right, Callie. - Cap'n said to her. - Besides, I wanted to let Maria join us as Agent 9.

\- We already have eight agents, Cap'n. - Chris said. - Isn't that enough?

Then Tim said them everything about Professor and his soldiers. Professor is an evil genius, who can make robot versions of every creature he wants. He's now planning something REALLY bad. And the more agents will be there, the more chances Inkopolis Octo Canyon/Valley will have to survive. Even DJ Octavio, who was still in his snow globe prison, said that it can be the best idea. Yep, he's evil, but if Professor will kill everyone in this world, then everything is done. Finished. Cap'n freed DJ Octavio and asked to be friends again. Like it was back then. Cap'n even said to him that they can help them, Octarians Octolings, leave their horrible "prison". DJ Octavio agreed. Then he left.

Back in Inkopolis.

Amanda, Tom the others arrived. They couldn't understand anything, what Inklings were saying. Then they noticed Tim, who came back with his friends.

\- Tim! - they screamed.

\- Tom?! Amanda?! Is that really you?! - Tim couldn't believe his own eyes.

\- Yes. It's us, brother.

After Amanda, Tom and the others said everything about Professor.

\- So he's planning to attack, huh? - Tim asked them. - When he's planning to attack?

\- When the Splatfest will start. - Amanda said.

\- But... but we're planning Splatfest tomorrow already. - Pearl said, but only Tim could understand her.

\- What did she said? - Tom asked

\- Pearl said the next Splatfest is tomorrow already. - Tim said to him.

Everyone started to get ready. Humans were having a real weapon, cause ink is like a paint to them.

Sometime later

Everything was ready. It was a nighttime now. Everybody was sleeping. Tomorrow the war between Humans, Inklings Octolings will start.

slenderm1khail(Me) - Alright, everyone, what the ink(hell)?! I'm making the second book you're even don't want to know what will happen at the end. I'll delete it then. Same with the first one.


	3. Chapter 2

While everyone in Inkopolis was sleeping, a mysterious figure was walking around the Square.

\- So this is Inkopolis, huh? - this mysterious figure was a male. - Pretty big beatiful, I can say.

The mysterious was a half-human, half-Inkling/Octoling.

\- Let's see... Professor is ready to attack soon... Well, I can help those citizens. Especially Tim, Tom, Amanda, Any, Kyle the otheres. Need to leave this place and be ready. - the misterious figure then left, but Kyle's sister was watching this figure, thinking:

\- Who was that?

Still strange, that Maria wasn't sleeping still.

Next morning.

Everybody was ready.

Professor's POV Start.

After I woke up, my order was:

\- WAKE UP! TINE TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! - "started to talk in a calm voice" - Today both Inklkng Octarian races will be destroyed. Even the traitors will pay!

Everyone started to get ready. I was inside of my new creation. Metal version of Scorpion Panthera. Both creatures in one robot. Besides we created lots of that Inkling Girl clones. Time to attack. I started to laugh evilly.

Professor's POV End

???'s POV Start

I finished my latest creation: Human Race Destroyer. This robot has lots of functions. I could see, that Professor his soldiers appeared. Time to meet those freaks.

While I was having my way to them, the war between them started. Lots of Inkings started to die. At the same time Humans were losing as well. I used one of my robot's functions. Rockets. Lots of Agent 3's(Any's) robot clones were destroyed. Professor saw my robot. He ordered to attack me. But I used a teleportation. My robot was in front of Proffesor's. When I let him see my real face, he gasped:

\- YOU?!?!

\- Farewell, Professor. - I used my Human Race Destroyer. Every Human started to die. But Tim, Tom , Amanda the others survived, thanks to my special shield function. Even Professor's robots were destroyed.

???'s POV End

This war was ended pretty fast. After misterious figure used it's hands, every Inkling, Building was back to normal. Cap'n asked misterious figure:

\- Who are you?

After everyone could see figure's face, Tim the others(humans) gasped:

\- James?!?!

slenderm1khail - This chapter is very short, sorry. Besides I came back to LIVE!!!! Alright, I'm back and that means I'll finish the series. Don't get cooked... Stay Off The Hook!!!


	4. Chapter 3

\- James?!?! - Tim, Tom, Amanda other humans were shocked to see an old friend of their.

\- Yup, It's me. - he said

\- But... but how? - Tim asked. - How could you knew Professor will attack today?

Flashback(James's POV Start)

\- Long time ago I was the best Professor's assistant. I was working for him all this whole time. Until one day... - Then James to have a dream flashback of his

\- One night I was having a dream, which could be also known as a vision. In this dream/vision Professor was up to something. He was using Any's DNA to create lots of robots. He also wanted to use Kyle's DNA, but his soldiers made a mistake with a bomb(Octo Expansion Spoilers - slenderm1khail(Me)). After my vision/dream finished, I wanted to stop Proffesor, but failed.

Flashback End

\- Until now. I was creating my Human Race Destroyer after I woke up. My "prison" was having it's limits. After "prison" was vanished/destroyed, I became to create the Destroyer.

James's POV End

After James told the truth, he used his hands on the dead bodies and rthe buildings, which were destroyed. Some seconds later everything came back to normal. His friends were shocked.

\- Another trick of mine. - James said. - I was having a magic book with me. I don't know where did it come from, but I was using it for practice excersises.

Some months later

Everything was ok. Humans, Inklings Octolings/Octarians started to live piecefuly. Professor is dead. Evil was defeated.

Happy End.

slenderm1khail(Me) - Sorry guys... I was planning to make this book much longer, than the first one... but my fantasy... it's gone! I'm finishing this story right here right now. Sorry... "crying, running away"


End file.
